Clowns and Flying
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Zachariah asked Castiel to help him convince Dean and Sam to say yes. His methods are unconventional. His attitude lands him in trouble. Warning: mention of spanking of and adult by his older brother. Birthday story for a friend.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Yes sir This is in honor of a friend's birthday. (I know it was a long time ago sorry.) Fandom: Supernatural (the Angels) Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Not mentioned. Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Zachariah asked Castiel to help him convince Dean and Sam to say yes. Rating: Teen Word Count: 1977  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of an Adult by his older brother.

Gabriel walked into the dining room at the manor. He was looking for Castiel. He was bored and knew his brother would know something fun to do. The only one in there was Bartholomew, someone he wasn't that fond of because he picked on Gabe a lot. He asked him,

"Hey Bart, have you seen Cas?"

Balthazar walked in the other side of the dining room and heard Gabe's question. Bartholomew looked up at Gabriel and glared as he said,

"It's Bartholomew, not Bart or B or anything else you feel like calling me. Yes, I've seen him."

Then he went right back to eating his lunch. Gabriel nodded at Balthazar, who nodded back, while he waited for Bartholomew to tell him where Cas was. When he realized he wasn't going to volunteer the information he got angry but knew showing the anger would only shut Bartholomew's mouth further.

"Can you please tell me where he is Bartholomew!" He made sure to stress the whole name.

Balthazar stifled a giggle at that.

"If you're referring to our dear brother Castiel, you'll find him with his backside glowing and his nose in the corner of the study."

"WHAT?" Balthazar asked surprised.

"Dad's not back is he?" Gabriel asked with apprehension.

"No, Dad's not back." Michael answered for Bartholomew as he walked in and sat at the table.

"Then who... you know to Cas?" Gabe wondered. "Was it you Mike?"

"Pardon me?" Michael said.

"Oops, don't get your feathers ruffled, I forgot." Gabe explained, "Michael, was it you?"

"You know better and no it wasn't me."

"Gabriel, do you mean who spanked Cas?" Bartholomew grinned.

"Yeah, who made him look like a baboon?" Gabriel asked.

"That would be me." Zachariah exclaimed as he entered the dining room with a sandwich. "I made him look like a red bottomed baboon."

He was smiling as he sat down.

"Damn Zach, why?" Gabe wondered.

"What did he do?" Balthazar questioned.

"Watch your mouth Gabriel. That is for him to tell you if he desires." Zachariah explained as he sat down to eat.

"Come on." Gabe begged.

"I'll bet Bart, oops I mean Bartholomew knows!" Balthazar said sarcastically. "Come on Zach, tell us!"

Gabe knew Cas would entertain him, but not quite like this. He just had to know what landed him in the corner sporting a sore backside. It was killing him.

"Call me Zach one more time and you both can look like red bottomed Baboons standing in a corner opposite him."

"That goes for me too. I've already said it's Bartholomew."

"Well Zach...ariah can you at least tell me when he can get out if the corner?"

"You can go get him now. I was going to eat first but go ahead."

Gabe and Balthazar turned to head to the study when Michael called to them.

"Balthazar and Gabriel, come here now."

They both physically swallowed and walked to stand in front of their oldest brother. Michael could really be a hard ass especially about respect. He didn't say anything for a minute or two. He just let them stew and wonder what was going to happen. They both straightened up and stood at attention He looked from one brother to the next then he spoke,

"Consider this your only warning. Just because Dad's gone doesn't me you can act like you want to. You will both speak to your siblings with respect. If they don't wish to be called by whatever nickname you decide to create for them`, then you WILL call them by their given name. If I hear from anyone that you disrespected them like this again, you will deal with me after they deal with you. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir." They echoed.

"Sorry guys." Balthazar whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to upset you all. Sorry." Gabe said.

"Okay, you may go get Castiel now."

They didn't say anything. They just turned and walked as fast as they could. As soon as they heard the office door shut Michael started laughing and said,

"Okay Bart and Zach, pay up! Being the oldest has it's advantages. I told you I'd get them to say sorry before either of you did."

"I think that's cheating Mikey!" Bart whined.

"Doesn't matter what you think. All that matters is that I won and you need to pay up!"

"Fine, I'll watch the Cherubs for the weekend!"\

"You mean the week Bartholomew. The bet was for the week."

"Fine I'll babysit the tiny Cherubs for the week." Bartholomew conceded.

"And I'll ride shotgun with the reapers." Zachariah moaned.

"Thank you brothers. It's always a pleasure betting with you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cas didn't turn around when he heard the office door open and close He didn't want any other reason for Zachariah to do a repeat performance. Gabe and Balthazar weren't shocked to see Cas in the corner because they were told he was there. What shocked them was his baboon ass was on display. He must have really pissed Zach off was all Gabe could think of. They both quickly turned away so Cas wouldn't be embarrassed and Gabe said,

"Cas, we turned around. Sorry, Zach didn't warn us before he sent us in after you."

"Yeah, sorry brother." Balthazar said. "You can get out of the corner now."

Cas quickly fixed his clothes. His face was a red as his ass. Once Gabe was sure he was done he turned and was going to ask a question but Cas' appearance caught him off guard.

"What is the story behind that get up?" Gabe laughed.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Balthazar chuckled. "We have to know Cas!"

"Yeah Cas, why does the color of your ass match your nose!"

Cas didn't reply so Gabe said,

"Come on Cas, I've haven't seen Zach get this angry in a long time."

"Yeah, he was really angry." Cas said rubbing his backside. "I just misunderstood his instructions."

"Well, tell us about it then." pleaded Balthazar.

"I know it involves the Winchesters. Doesn't it?" Gabe piped in.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cas wondered.

"Because Dean is pissing him off the most lately."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Cas said as he gingerly sat down in the most padded chair in the office. "Ahhh." he hissed.

Gabe and Balthazar made themselves comfortable.

"Zachariah came to me. He had a job for me. He said..."

FLASHBACK

"Do you think you could help me get Sam and Dean to say yes?"

"I could try." I said.

"I don't care what you have to do. They need to say yes soon. Scare them into it if you have to."

That gave Cas a great idea. He told Zach he would be back and he could almost guarantee that they would be willing to say yes.

"Great, but don't hurt them."

"Of course I won't."

Cas was excited that he may be able to put an end to this fighting. He really liked Sam and Dean and didn't like being on opposite sides of the issues. He wanted to work as a team. It took him a while to get what he was looking for. Then he had to find out how to put the whole costume on. Once he was done, he was proud and thought he made a good clown. Sam was sure to be scared enough to say yes.

He popped over to Bobby's house and found Sam and Dean asleep. He stood at the end of their beds and watched each of them. Sam woke up first. When he saw a fucking clown at the end of his bed he freaked out and jumped into Dean's bed. The impact of all 6'4" of his baby brother hitting his bed, made Dean jump up to protect Sammy.

"What, Sammy what's wrong?" Dean had his pistol in his hand.

"C..c...c...CLOWN!"

Dean turned, pointed the gun at the end of the bed and saw a clown standing there grinning. Sam cowered behind him. Dean yelled,

"Stay back!"

"I've just come to help you make your decisions."

"About what?"

"About saying yes."

"Hell no, we aren't saying yes." Dean yelled. "Cas is that you?"

Just then Cas disappeared. He popped in, grabbed Sam and Dean and popped back out with them in tow. They were popped into a small airplane full of clowns about 1,000 off the ground. Dean had dropped his pistol on the bed in the commotion. Once he realized they were flying around Bobby's neighborhood, Dean started freaking out.

"You going to say yes yet?" Cas asked them.

"Son of a bitch! Hell no Cas!" Dean yelled. "Now put us back on the ground!"

"Nope, say yes or we go higher!"

"No!" They both yelled.

So, Cas took the plane higher and higher. Which scared Dean senseless. Then the clowns started walking towards Sam, tall ones, short ones, even killer clowns with axes. Sam was hanging on to Dean for life and Dean was doing the same to the seat in front of him. They were both being traumatized when Zachariah stepped in and said,

"Castiel, put them back in their room and meet me at the manor, NOW!"

"But they're almost ready to say yes! We can stop all these games."

"Do as you were told!"

Cas reluctantly popped Dean and Sam back to their beds and made them sleep so they'd think it was all a dream. He got to the manor and the first person he saw was Bartholomew. Bartholomew looked at him and said,

"Zachariah is waiting for you in the office."

Cas slowly walked to the office. He knew if they were talking in there he was in trouble. He didn't see the problem. They almost said yes.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I was getting them to say yes."

"You were scaring the crap out of them."

"But they were about to say yes."

"That may be true but that would be under duress and that wouldn't count."

"Well, I thought it was a good idea and it almost worked."

"Well, you were wrong think of something else."

"Fine." Cas yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's what I did."

"Okay but Cas, you left out part." Gabriel said.

Cas thought over what he said then looked up and said,

"I don't think I did."

"That told us how you ended up dressed as a clown." Balthazar said.

"But how about the red ass?" Gabe wondered.

"Oh you wanted to know that too?"

"Ummm duh, yeah!" Gabe said shaking his head.

"Well, I headed out the door to go change and I turned to him and said, 'Dean was right.'

"About what?" Zach wondered.

'You really are a dick!' I told him, and that dear brothers is how I ended up with a red ass standing in the corner dressed as a clown."

Gabe was laughing so hard he was crying but he asked,

"You really called him a dick?"

"Yes, because he is!" Cas pouted.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Balthazar said. "You don't want a round two."

"No I don't." Cas stated. "But I don't understand why I got spanked for telling the truth."

"Well you know the saying?" Gabe said.

"What saying?"

"The truth hurts."

They all laughed.

THE END


End file.
